полы
by Nagisa Yoriko
Summary: Seharusnya, Natalya tidak pernah bertemu dokter itu, karena ia akan merasa hampa untuk kedua kalinya. / IvaNata/ AU-based on script RP/ cover isn't mine.


**Disclaimer:** Hetalia owned by Hidekazu Himaruya. No profit gained.

 **Note:** AU. Out of Character. Based on script RP.

* * *

 **полы**

(Belarussian: Hampa)

.

Ivan x Natalya

* * *

Sebenarnya, Natalya akan sepenuhnya hampa jika tidak pernah bertemu orang itu.

Iris biru gelap Natalya tidak bosan menatapnya, bahkan ketika sang dokter mulai berjalan pergi dari ruang rawat inapnya, tatapan sang gadis masih mengekor punggung pria tersebut—hingga ia menghilang sepenuhnya dari balik pintu.

Ialah dokter Braginsky, dokter spesialis penyakit dalam yang sudah enam bulan menangani penyakitnya. Natalya tidak bisa memutarbalikkan takdir meski ia sudah menangis seharian, gadis itu tidak pernah mengira bahwa dirinya mengidap kanker hati kronis—rasanya, semua mimpi seketika menjadi buntu.

Namun, bertemu dengan dokter Braginsky, membuat dirinya serasa mendapat semangat baru, meskipun mungkin itu semu.

* * *

Dokter Braginsky memang tampan, tak sedikit suster-suster di rumah sakit yang selalu mencuri pandang maupun mengikik genit ketika ia lewat—membuat Natalya serasa ingin melempar pisau kepada mereka. Iris ungu sang dokter adalah warna mata terindah yang pernah dilihat sang gadis Belarusia, ada kesan misterius namun seakan begitu jauh dan tidak terjangkau olehnya. Natalya pun menyukai senyumnya—yang hangat bagaikan mentari yang menyinari hatinya. Pun ia terpesona pada wajah khas Slavik yang menawan itu—yang mampu membuat jantungnya berpacu setiap bertemu.

Lalu, ketika suatu hari sang dokter memujinya dengan mengatakan bahwa ia adalah pasien tercantik yang pernah ditemui, Natalya menjadi jatuh cinta padanya semenjak saat itu.

Namun, ada rumor beredar seputar dokter Braginsky yang membuat alis Natalya bertaut. Katanya dokter Braginsky itu 'gila'. Natalya selalu bertanya-tanya bagaimana mungkin dokter itu dikatakan gila namun masih diizinkan bekerja di rumah sakit. Lagipula ia terlihat baik-baik saja, toh Natalya tidak terlalu ambil pusing maupun merasa ragu.

.

Kali ini, pria yang berhasil menjadi dokter spesialis sebelum umur duadelapan itu kembali menulis resep obat. Ia hafal semua resep yang pernah diberikan kepada gadis berpita biru itu, jika biasanya ada senyum yang ia sematkan ketika menulisnya, untuk saat ini senyum tidak terlihat.

Sang dokter tahu, bahwa gadis itu harus secepatnya menjalani operasi transplantasi hati.

Namun, yang seperti ia duga, ketika sang dokter memberitahukannya Natalya malah meringkuk—menutupi dirinya dengan selimut seraya berkata, "Aku lebih baik mati saja."

Dokter muda itu menangkap ada kebohongan dalam kalimat si gadis. " _Nyet_ , kau belum ingin mati, _da_? Kalau kau sudah ingin mati, kau tidak akan terlihat semangat ketika menjalani kemoterapi kemarin."

Natalya bungkam, tidak ada alasan lain baginya untuk bersedia mengikuti kemoterapi terkecuali untuk bisa bersama sang dokter. Bahkan menahan sakit, dirinya pun rela. Tapi, untuk operasi harus dipikir seribu kali. Bagaimana jika ia malah mati dan tidak dapat melihat dokter itu lagi?

"Aku tidak mau, kau keluar saja."

Kali ini kalimat dingin yang meluncur dari bibir Natalya, dokter Braginsky menghela napas dan keluar dari kamar inapnya begitu saja. Lalu, segera gadis itu berbalik dan menulis di buku hariannya lagi: tentang mimpi, tentang harapan hidup, dan juga tentang cintanya.

Esoknya, Natalya sedikit terkejut karena posisi buku hariannya bergeser sedikit dari semula. Sudah terjadi kesekian kali dalam beberapa waktu belakangan ini, namun mungkin hanya karena efek halusinasi dari obatnya. Atau mungkin ia yang memang salah ingat.

* * *

Langkah-langkah kaki itu terlihat ragu-ragu, namun Natalya memberanikan diri untuk mengetuk pintu. Dokter Braginsky mempersilakannya masuk setelah menyapanya.

Natalya mengatakan dirinya sakit kepala, namun sang dokter menanggapinya dengan sedikit tawa, karena ia tahu apa yang sebenarnya. "Kau rindu padaku, _da_? Karena dua minggu ini aku tidak menanganimu?"

Rona merah seketika menjalar di wajah Natalya. "B-bodoh, kau terlalu percaya diri."

Namun, alih-alih mengelak maupun menimpali, sang dokter malah mendaratkan kecupannya di puncak kepala si gadis, lalu berkata:

"Akan kuberikan obat yang paling mujarab untukmu. Kau hanya perlu memejamkan matamu dan akan sembuh seketika."

Natalya tidak bisa berkata-kata, ia tidak mengerti maksud sang dokter serta tengah berusaha mencernanya. Tapi, terlambat karena bagaikan sulap, dokter itu telah memasangkan cincin di jari manisnya entah di detik keberapa. "Aku sudah menduga bahwa kau akan menemuiku hari ini."

Dan yang selanjutnya terjadi, mata si gadis berkaca-kaca. "A-apa maksudmu?"

"Kau adalah pasien yang paling kukagumi. Penyakitmu memang kanker, tapi kau tidak menyerah dengan itu. Menikahlah denganku setelah menjalani operasi transplantasi, _da_? Kau sudah mendapat donor."

Semua yang baru saja didengar oleh si gadis serasa dua mantera bahagia untuknya. Menikah, mendapat donor ... ia akan hidup dan bahagia selamanya. Natalya hanya bisa merespon dengan anggukan sebelum memberanikan diri untuk mempertemukan kulit bibir mereka.

* * *

Seharusnya, Natalya menyadari sejak awal bahwa ada yang tidak beres dengan semuanya serta memahami semua pertanda: letak buku harian yang bergeser, ia yang dilamar dan mendapat donor tiba-tiba, juga dokter Braginsky yang seharusnya mengoperasinya.

Namun, rumor bahwa dokter itu memang gila, akhirnya dapat dipahami Natalya—meskipun sudah terlalu terlambat. Sang dokter cukup tidak waras untuk mendonorkan hatinya sendiri kepada gadis itu.

Dokter Braginsky selalu memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya, itulah mengapa diam-diam ia kerap datang ke ruang inap Natalya dan membaca semua isi diary, lalu tersenyum dalam diam. Ia pun selalu mengatur jadwal kemoterapi dengannya agar mereka selalu bisa bersama. Begitu besar cintanya, hingga dokter Braginsky pula yang diam-diam mengadakan pengecekan untuk mengetahui apa mereka memiliki kecocokkan. Sampai akhirnya tahu, hasilnya positif.

Natalya merutuk betapa gilanya dokter itu: melamarnya tapi kemudian ia ditinggalkan, mendonorkan hatinya tapi malah ia yang mati—seolah mereka bertukar nyawa dan Natalya adalah penebusnya.

"Kau gila..."

Ia merutuk lagi di dalam ruang dokter Braginsky yang kini tidak ada plat namanya lagi. Sang dokter dengan senyum sehangat mentari itu telah pergi selamanya, operasinya justru tidak berhasil—sebagai gantinya, Natalya yang hidup.

Tetes-tetes air mata si gadis akhirnya terjatuh pelan di atas lantai yang dingin.

Lalu sekali lagi, Natalya mendadak hampa dan kehilangan semangat hidupnya.

.

.

End.

* * *

 **Note:** Sebenarnya ga niat nge-publish fic ini, karena udah terlalu lama kesimpan di notes FB, jadi ya sudah kupublish aja. Aslinya ini adalah hasil RP script dengan partner hampir setahun lalu. Soal kenapa hasil kecocokan hati Ivan dengan Natalya positif, itu karena mereka memiliki hubungan darah tapi keduanya tidak tahu.

Sampai lupa, aku kangen FFn :D


End file.
